The Big Apple
by WertdoAlex
Summary: Pepper has just moved to New York, what will happen when she discovers Stark Industries? (Rated T just in case.) Should I keep writing?
1. Chapter 1

**Did everyone else love the Avengers as much as I did? I really hope so! Anyway, this is my second Fanfic, and I want to start with a small paragraph. If you like, please review, and if not, constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man. Unfortunately.**

I fumbled with the map in my hands, turning it to one angle or another as I made my way down the unfamiliar streets of New York. I felt like an idiot, realising I should have paid more attention in school to what my Geography teacher was lecturing about. I had no idea it would have been important, I had mainly focused on the business side of topics, and so tourism was my favourite subject, with map skills propelled to the bottom of the list. As I took a right at the end of one road, weaving through all the busy city folk who all seemed to have some clue where they were headed, I noticed what had to be the largest building I'd ever seen, minus the Empire State of course. It seemed like such a grand building, not posh, rather quirky and unique, and so I couldn't resist going inside to see if the interior designs matched the exterior. Locating my new apartment would have to wait until later.

**Like I said, it was very short. But do you want more? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got no reviews. Shame that. But hey, anyway, the new chapter goes a little something like this…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Iron Man. Now, THAT is a real shame.**

Stark Industries was… WOW, to say the least. The fact I couldn't come up with a better description put me to shame, but I couldn't help it. I became speechless even as I walked through the too-pricey-for-words entrance, something that had never happened to me before (and I hoped it never would again). I enjoyed having the ability to conjure up an interesting and refreshing opinion on everything, and it seemed like my judgement of the building wasn't unique at all.

As I stood in the centre of a building that seemed to be busier than Grand-Central station (How was that possible?) I quickly regarded that major detail I should have noticed from the start. I was being watched by almost every man and woman in the room, which let me assure you, was a very large amount. In other circumstances, I would have enjoyed the attention to a small degree, perhaps if I were wearing a sexy black mini-dress, or if I had just been offered a grand promotion with an extravagant amount of money. This was not one of those circumstances. As I processed this information (New Yorker's staring was a lot to take in) I became conscious of the fact I was wearing the worst outfit known to man. Not sexy, nor smart, but casual and comfy instead due to the fact I had been on an utterly boring and not to mention, long, train journey just hours before. My dreaded tracksuit.

**Once again, I'm aware the chapter is short. I've been shamed again. But, I think I might keep most chapters about this length, because if I have to write so much for each chapter, I will cease to write again (I don't care that it's drastic). Anyone care to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally onto Chapter 3, and I've decided… I will keep writing :) **_**Reviews are welcome!**_

**Disclaimer: Iron Man is not, nor ever will be mine. I will continue to dream.**

My cheeks had decided to flush a brilliant red, and as I didn't want any more judgemental eyes upon me, I proceeded towards the entrance I'd come through a good few minutes ago. Unfortunately, my feet came to a halt as a woman in exactly the opposite clothing to mine blocked my path.

"Excuse me."

She drawled in a voice that was anything but polite. Her eyes glanced over what I was wearing, regarding them with distaste. Apparently New Yorker's didn't wear items such as mine, but regardless of my clothing disaster, she really needed to (as New Yorker's would say) _chillax_.

"Do you even work here? Coz if not I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're scaring people with a dress code like _that_."

With that last remark, she sneered at me one final time, pointed to the exit and walked away, the sound of her black stilettos ringing in my ears. I was furious, no one had ever talked to me that way before, and I didn't plan on it happening again. Walking after her, I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to face me.

I cleared my throat. She was obviously annoyed that her attention was back on me, and she began to check her shoulder, probably to make sure her suit was still intact after my finger had jabbed it.

"What do _you _want?"

Another sneer from the lady with shoes she couldn't even walk in. She was asking for it. Using the sweetest voice I could possible manage, I wasted no time.

"Oh, I just recognised you, that's all. You 're Little Miss Bitch of the Month, correct?"

Her eyes became slits at this remark. Hmm, I'd have to try harder.

"One more thing." I leaned close to her ear so that she could hear me properly.

"You could pass as an orange with all that fake tan. N-O-T attractive."

I turned and walked out of the hall with as much dignity as I could looking the way I did, and I glanced back to see the speechless look on the woman's face. Thumbs up to me.

**Another chapter completed. Thumbs up to me! What'd 'a think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Really appreciate those who followed this Fanfic, it means a lot! And a special thanks to Aphroditessister who actually reviewed! :) Onto the beloved Chapter FOUR!**

**Disclaimer: ****Yeah, yeah. I don't own Iron Man. Don't rub it in.**

To say my day had been adventurous was the _understatement of the century_. Words could literally not describe the day I'd had, full of embarrassment and excitement. Excitement, for I had moved to The Big City, all on my own. Also, I had drunk a Mocha Latte in Starbucks. If that wasn't exciting, I didn't know what was!

After hurriedly leaving Stark Industries, I became even more embarrassed (if that was even possible). I had obviously subconsciously decided to trip over the sidewalk next to my new apartment (surprisingly, I'd been able to locate it in less than an hour), and in doing so, I'd realised that New Yorker's apparently didn't help those in need. At all. Nevertheless, I got back up, brushed myself off, and walked into my new home, for what would hopefully be the rest of my life. Despite the horrible attitude New Yorkers had, I still loved the city itself, especially the shops.

My apartment was painted in a colour that could only be described as dull, black. I made a mental note to buy some new paint, and re-decorate as soon as I got my first pay-check. That reminded me; I desperately needed to get a job. This time however, unlike the last few, I wanted a real job, not one of those summer interns' ones where you only get paid a measly amount by a boss who couldn't care less if you showed up or not. I wanted to be part of a professional business, doing the secretarial work I loved best. Perhaps I would meet a man, who'd sweep me of my feet (just like how Rhett carried Scarlett in Gone with the Wind). Fat chance of something like that, happening to someone like me, in a city like New York.

**So slowly I'm getting there, at least I hope that's what you think. Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoping you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man. But, I do own pepper… it's in the kitchen (My failed attempt at a joke).**

I woke up feeling as refreshed as you can at 5:30 in the morning (Did I mention it was a Saturday?), and then got depressed out of my mind as I realised my plumbing didn't work. I'd have to get used to cold showers until I could afford to fix it myself (or try to, anyway). Once again, I realized that I didn't have a job to rush to, and so I sat down on my horribly uncomfortable bed and flicked through job vacancies online (I could just about afford a phone with internet access, although it had cost me a bunch). I wanted secretarial work, something that would keep me busy throughout the day, and not have long hours, while still paying a reasonable amount.

Scrolling through my options, I found a decent amount of jobs that fit my criteria (no point going through the whole list). Columbia University, perhaps? As if, I'd need a car to get there and back and there was no chance I'd get one of them anytime soon. Plus, I really didn't want to have to be surrounded by students, especially ones that talked too much.

I glanced at the next job offer on my limited pixel screen, not surprised if it were another offer to work in a university, which was so not my style. It was very surprised however when I discovered that the offer was not only to work at one of the most well-known companies in all of the world, but that I had stepped inside it's wall just a day ago. Yes, Stark Industries was looking for someone to fill their secretarial post.

True, it was only as the previous woman doing the job was to be departing for maternity leave, as I soon found out when I clicked on 'More Details'. The pay was very good, even higher than my expectations, and so truthfully, I was considering it. The hours weren't too long, and I'd be kept busy, which was what I wanted from a job. But, if I thought about it rationally, did I really want to work in a business where I could possibly turn into the very same person I'd insulted the previous day? I didn't like having to make hard decisions, which was surprising as that was what I wanted out of a job

**So, should Pepper take the job, or not? My readers are going to decide so review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I got 6 reviews, and as a result, I am one happy person! Thanks so much! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, but that probably didn't come as a surprise. But oh, if I did…**

I dialled the number into my simple cell, and watched my future unravel. Perhaps I would get a job! Maybe it would change my life…

"Or maybe not." I silently muttered as the oh-so-depressing beep indicated that no one could be bothered to pick up the line, and that I'd have to leave a message instead. I failed at leaving messages. My voice either went too high or too low, and then I had to keep that voice throughout the whole message in case the person who would listen to it later thought I was mental, or something like that. I wasn't. Mental, that is.

A wave of determination ran through me (not literally, of course) and I decided then and there that I would not sit around, moping. That wasn't me, I always did something about my bumps in the road, and this was not an exception to that rule. Ending the call, I rose from my feels-like-cardboard-bed and walked out the door, and into what would hopefully be the next step of my life.

And boy, it was a step. I stepped right into a man, who had perfect hair.

**Yes, I'm aware that this chapter is even shorter than the others, but my life is very busy, what with GCSE's and all. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing, and I mean nothing, can spoil my mood today. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it for all you lovely people to read!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you really don't want to know what would happen if I owned Iron Man. Which I don't. Own him, that is.**

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologised, forcing myself to realise that I needed to reconnect with my old friends, cool and sophisticated.

Perfect-hair-man just smiled and laughed, and I guessed I needed to take a page out of his book when it came to being calm and collected. Something that I definitely wasn't, this moment in time. Once his chuckling has ended, he looked at me expectantly, and I had no idea what he was waiting for. Maybe I should say something?

"I'm not usually such as klutz, really I'm not!" I apologised again, this man standing directly in front of me clearly deserved another one, as he just looked _that _good. He waved it off, as if someone running into him wasn't a big deal and happened on a daily occurrence, which I hoped for his sake wasn't the case. I knew that awkward moments; especially ones like these happening every day would be just plain uncomfortable. I peered at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, really it is." He expressed friendliness as he addressed me, and I suddenly felt a surge of two of my other old friends, confidence and certainty. I knew I could get through this, because if anyone could, it was me. He bent down in his grey fitted suit and picked up the piece of paper that I forgot had fallen out of my grasp when the former collision occurred. He straightened up and handed it to me, still smiling.

"Well," he started, looking reluctant in what he was about to say, which could only mean one thing, he had to leave. "Unfortunately I have to go. My boss will kill be if I'm late, and he's so influential in this city that half the time I think he actually might!"

I nodded and giggled, because I of course understood the situation. He hesitated for a second.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again?" he asked hopefully. I smiled, and he took that as a green light, an acceptance to the offer. Politely saying goodbye (as I too had a very important job interview to get to), I started walking the opposite way to him, quickly realising that I had gone the wrong way.

**If you've read the iron man comics, then I envy you big time. You also are probably aware that I am not keeping to them, or the movie for that matter. I want to do a mix of both, and see where that goes. I also don't want Pepper to have just one love interest, at least, not at this point it time. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I love writing this Fanfic, and so I just want to thank all you readers who take the time to read each chapter. It really means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man. Unfortunately; I don't own pepper either, because I used it all up!**

I located Stark Industries quite quickly, if you minus the fact that it took me half an hour. Nevertheless, I appeared at the open interview (almost anyone was allowed to turn up, as long as you had the right documents with you, which I of course did) on time, if anything a bit earlier than expected. I sat on one of the many chairs outside the office my interview would eventually be conducted in, and watched the world of Stark Industries go by. It was as hectic as the other day I'd mistakenly stumbled in here, maybe even more so, as this was a Saturday after all.

I was watching the entrance I'd walked through as few good minutes ago like a hawk, just to see what kinds of people worked in a place like this, and what they would wear (I had chosen to wear my most expensive suit, which was black and not very expensive at all, compared with other women's suits which were obviously designer). I had decided not to make another fashion error again in my life, purely be I was sophisticated, and it appeared that sophisticated people did not wear items of clothing such as tracksuits, which were deemed unacceptable my the public of this too-judgemental-for-my-liking city.

That was the moment he walked in, tall and handsome, black leather shoes and all. That was the very same moment in which I was filled with joy.

**I can just imagine my readers sitting there at their computer/laptops/phones, wondering who this person is…. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I had some trouble with this chapter, as I couldn't decide whether the man would be Tony (A LEGEND) or the guy Pepper bumped into before. Here's hoping you like the route I've gone down. **

**Disclaimer: Iron Man is not mine, but one day he will be. I swear.**

He walked past me, obviously noticing me (I could always tell when men did that). His eyes flickered with recognition, and he smiled, perfect teeth and all. I bet he'd had braces when he was young, simply because I doubted anyone could have been born with as perfect teeth as that.

He directed himself towards me, and started what I'd hoped would be a very pleasant convocation. However, as much as I loved discussing the weather and politics (a ruthless lie, who enjoyed discussing politics?!), I really wanted him to reveal his name.

After finishing the debate on whether it would rain today or not, I decided it would be a perfect time to ask what I was to call him, in the hope that we would meet again. He beat me to it.

"So, I didn't catch your name earlier, perhaps you can enlighten me on that matter?" he asked, charming me yet again, with those perfectly white teeth.

"Virginia… Virginia Potts." I paused, and he laughed, still smiling at me.

"Well, Mrs Potts, Mrs Virginia Potts, I'm glad to make your acquaintance." He retaliated, confusing me. Why would he call me Mrs?

Then it hit me. It was his discreet way of asking if I happened to be single. Lucky for him, I was.

"Just Miss, if that's okay…" I smiled up at him with a gleam in my eye, indicating that I was in fact single, and he could do whatever he wanted to turn that around.

"And your name is?" I asked politely. Why should he know mine, and I not know his?

He opened his mouth to answer my question, but he was interrupted by a loud male voice over the speakers. The entrance hall in Stark Industries was definitely not echo-proof.

"Rhodes, James Rhodes to report to senior management immediately. Thank You."

The man (who I now assumed was named James Rhodes) looked apologetic.

"Looks like I've been summoned. Catch you later?" He walked off in the other direction, not looking back. It appeared that he was important when it came to Stark Industries.

Turning to sit back down on one of the many chairs cluttering up the floor, I too was summoned by a woman standing in the doorway of the interview office. It seemed like it was my time to shine.

**Here's once again hoping you liked this chapter :) Any queries or questions? Review and I'll reply!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello all. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Does it count if you own Iron Man in your dreams?**

The room in which my interview was conducted was tiny, not to mention the fact it was a mess. If this was what it was like across the whole of Stark Industries, then they sure needed help. Preferably my help, if I was lucky.

I was ushered by another man in an expensive suit to sit down on the chair near the desk, and a woman soon came in, and smiled at me. Perhaps we would get along? I counted myself lucky that the interviewer wasn't "Little-Miss-Bitch-of-the-Month" from the other day. Now that wouldn't haven't been in my favour, and quite frankly, it would have been just plain awkward.

The woman, who I soon learned was called Kathryn, asked me took me through most of the questions I'd come across before, in previous interviews, where I lived, what my old jobs were, how dedicated would I be to the company. I answered every question with detail, and I answered them perfectly. I knew what would get me the job, and I really needed this one.

Fifteen minutes later, once I sat down on the uncomfortable chairs outside the office, watching the world go by yet again, I realised I didn't actually know much about the company. All I knew for sure was that it was owned by a Mr T. Stark, and I had no idea who he was. True, I'd heard the gossip, I mean, in a country like the US, who hadn't? He was famous for being a playboy, sleeping with a different woman every night, and yes, he preferred the blondes. He was a multi-millionaire, and he had graduated from MIT at the age of 15, proving that he was in fact a genius.

Kathryn came out of the office about half an hour later, after the other interviews had finished. I was the only interviewee left, which could mean only one thing…

"Congratulations!" She smiled and said this enthusiastically, and so I really hoped we could be friends. It would be nice to chill with someone sometime. The lack of people I knew in the city was positively alarming, especially for someone of my young age. I needed to be more connected.

"You can start tomorrow, right? We desperately need another accountant to start, and the sooner the better!"

I nodded, still smiling, and briskly walked out the building, for the second time that week. I really was lucky. Hopefully that luck would continue.

**Another chapter completed…. And I would just like to warn you…. Pepper will be meeting that special person we've all wanted her to meet, very soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I was refreshed, which had been my primary aim. I had decided to wear my not-so-expensive suit, unlike the one I wore previously for my interview. I'd been to Starbucks afterwards, and coffee had spilt all down my skirt, to my dismay. There was no way I could afford a trip to the dry-cleaners, but I knew I had to impress my new boss, so I wore my other suit. Compared with my usual tracksuit, it was as expensive as a diamond. I wanted to make a good first impression; after all, it was my first official day working at Stark Industries.

I knew it would be an eventful day as soon as I stepped inside the entrance hall I now knew so well (three times a charm), and I proceeded to the front desk, awaiting further instructions. I was aware of what my job would consist of, but as far as knowing where I was going, I was utterly clueless. Luckily for me, my feeling of cluelessness didn't last for long, as I was directed into the elevator to go to the 5th floor.

Before the doors of the elevator opened, I prepared myself for a floor where the walls were covered with intricate designs and patterns, whilst still being simple and effective. I was completely wrong. When the doors of the elevator eventually slid open, I had one of those shock-horror moments, my mouth open and all. The rooms awaiting me were simple all right, just too simple, which was so unlike the entrance hall downstairs. Maybe Stark Industries primary aim was to give brilliant first impressions, and that was all she wrote.

Nevertheless, this was a new job, and therefore I wouldn't make any presumptuous decisions. Besides, could I really be that judgemental purely because of looks? I knew I wasn't that shallow, and so I cast my first thought of my new workspace aside. It would be cosy, at the very least.

I was directed by another pretty blonde woman, who obviously thought I was a waste of time (you can always tell from an eye roll) to a desk in the corner of a room. Yes, this would be very cosy indeed. Tearing my eyes away from the space which was tightly packed with a large number of unused tables and chairs, I sat down on my wooden seat. I would not like getting used to this (Why weren't there any laws about comfort in the workplace in this country?). Feeling jealous of all those men and women who got to sit in a comfy armchair all day, I logged onto the computer system (My username and password were in the second drawer of my rock solid desk) and checked into my inbox.

There were only a few emails, some personal ones from family and friends (who now lived far away), and others that regarded what I was to be doing for the rest of the day, which was of course, accounting. Clicking onto one of the emails first sent to me, I download the document attached.

The email itself told me I only had to locate and file the attachments, and then send them off to someone else, but I was just too curious. I'd been told many a time that it would be the death of me, but that never stopped me. Reading the data in front of me, I was dumbfounded when I realised I knew what it was about. It was just mathematics and statistics. Maybe I'd spent enough attention on schoolwork after all.

Peering more closely at the accounts I realised that each outcome had been calculated in the wrong way. Scientific theories would be based upon these statistics, and then they would become a reality. But, from what I was looking at on the screen in front of me, if these statistics were what I thought they were, if they were wrong, they would literally blow up in the company's face. Trust me to find something like this on my first day.


	12. Chapter 12

It was good for Stark Industries that I knew how to make important decisions. Obviously, I had to tell someone about what I had found, and so, I got up from my uncomfortable chair, and glided into the elevator for the second time that day. There were two more blonde women (What was with the amount of blonde women working at this company?) already standing to the side, and they sneered at me as I walked in, just as the doors were about to close. They probably were thinking the doors would be better used to squash me like a bug. They giggled maliciously at me, and I just stood there, fuming. Why did everyone appear as though they were laughing at me?

The trip to the ground floor was tense. None of the horrible music that usually plays in elevators was apparent, and so there I was, trying to endure the awkward silence, which wasn't so fun. At last, after a good few minutes of awkwardness, I arrived on the ground floor. My first thought had been to show the miscalculated statistics to Kathryn, since she obviously knew what went on in a company as big as this. I located her in a second, since she was sitting at the front desk talking to some other employees. She smiled when she saw me, and beckoned me to come over.

"Virginia! How's your first day going?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Well, like all first days, it's becoming very eventful!"

She laughed and pointed at the three people she had previously been talking to, who had now walked to the other side of the room, awaiting the arrival of the elevator I had previously ridden in.

"I'm glad you came down. It's about the time we all take a break anyway! Those three have been boring me for hours, with all their talk of Louis Vuitton designer wear."

I was perplexed. Kathryn had just been laughing and joking with them.

"Oh, it seemed to me that you're good friends with them, based on what I saw over there."

She smiled and shook her head, mimicking my previous actions.

"There's a good reason for that. You might want to get close to them too. See, the thing is, they know Stark, intimately. And whoever knows Stark has more power than the rest of us, in a way. They're more influential."

I immediately had a lack of respect for them. Who in their right mind would sleep with their boss? It was idiotic, if you asked me.

She ginned cheekily at me.

"Don't be so uptight Virginia! He's a playboy, apart from being a genius that's what he's known for. Who knows, maybe you'll be in their shoes one day."

I shuddered. There was no way in hell I would sleep with my boss, even if it was Stark.


	13. Chapter 13

I found myself back in the elevator. Unsurprisingly, I had been given directions to head up to the very top floor, if I wanted even a chance of speaking to the man himself, Mr Tony Stark. It was to be predicted, that Stark had the penthouse all to himself, not just to live in, but also used as his office. It only dawned on me then, whilst standing awkwardly in the all too familiar elevator, that I was on my way to see a man who could decide whether I was to keep my job or not. I had been told many a time by my friends and family back home that I sometimes gave off a hostile vibe when meeting people in high positions, members of society that could determine other people's fates. Yes, I had been nervous for the job interview which got me here, but Kathryn had been so friendly the minute I met her, so I felt at home straight away. This however, was completely different.

More people began to crowd in the already lacking-in-oxygen lift. I realised that despite my conscious efforts to wear what so many others were, I still didn't fit in. I didn't have the bright smile that everyone else did, I couldn't say hi to people I knew, and laugh at their ridiculously shallow jokes about how their friend's hair was ruined because they "idiotically" put their straighteners on a higher setting than usual. The thing was, I didn't want to fit in here, not really. Sure, I wanted to keep my job, if that hadn't been made obvious then nothing ever would, but I didn't want to be like these women. I didn't want to spend hours running a toothpick through miniscule details about the way I dressed, how my hair was done, and how much foundation I put on in the morning. That wasn't my idea of a fulfilling life, and it certainly didn't appeal to me. I wanted to be able to wear my hair back to work, and not have to shape it using hundreds of products each morning. I didn't want to wake up early each morning and spend hours redoing my lipstick because it didn't look perfect, like it should. I wanted to be able to wake up as late as I could, slip on the most comfortable items of clothing in my closet, and put the tiniest amount of mascara on. That was all.

I was wading in dangerous territory here. I didn't fit in and I knew it, but I still didn't want to. I wanted to keep my job and make new sophisticated friends, and not be judged about the way I dressed on a Friday night. This was the least of my worries. I was on my way to see him, which made all these frustrations swarm and attack me even more than they usually would.

What if I was completely wrong about my statistical findings? Not only would I be wasting Stark's "precious" time, but it would make me look like a complete fool, which was not hard to do as it had been proven so many times before. Uncontrollable thoughts were rapidly flying through my head. What if he fired me?

The space around me, and everyone clustered near me began to shudder and sway, my breathing becoming heavier and heavier, my face sweating with what little make-up I had on smudging. Then I did the unthinkable, made even worse by the fact I was only in the first week at my new job. I fainted, collapsing on the floor, with so many confused and disgusted faces peering down at me.

I woke up in a chair, looking directly at the man himself, Mr Tony Stark. Then I fainted again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. I'm quite aware I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is very short. But, I've had exams to focus on, which are my main priority.  
****Anyway, have you all seen Iron Man 3? AMAZING doesn't begin to describe it. To quote JammyToast (you should check out her Avengers fanfic), it was basically a pepperony fanfic :)**

...

I regained consciousness for a second time, still feeling dazed and light headed. This time however, I found myself alone, unaccompanied by a certain man. I was lying on a couch and as soon as I sat up I felt my stomach flip. My surroundings were unknown to me. A small table was placed by the couch I was sat on and on it was a piece of paper; naturally I had to have a look as to what the paper contained.

It seemed to be a note for me. It read:

_**It's not wise to get into a habit of fainting. Just a suggestion.**_

It didn't need to tell me who it was from, Stark was well-known for his way with words, especially with women. It had been said that he'd once seduced four woman at once with only a single glance. I highly doubted it, but then again, he was a notorious womanizer.

I squeaked as the only door in the room opened. A tall, long legged, blonde haired, blue eyed woman strutted in, and I could instantly tell that she'd come from "experiencing" Stark, because of her lack of clothes. I shuffled on the couch so that she couldn't see me.

In a split second I realised that Stark didn't want her here. She was on her own, with barely any items of clothing, and Stark wasn't with her. That could only mean one thing. She was one of his one night stands, or to fit it in with the current moment, a one day stand. I checked my watch. It was only half two, and I'd listened to the gossip from Kathryn. Stark hated dealing with his "achievements", so he just left them to it until they realised that he had no intention of seeing them again.

I found myself despising this woman. Didn't she have any self-respect? Obviously not.

That left me wanting to teach her a very valuable lesson.


End file.
